Kazuya Taiga
Kazuya Taiga (大牙 和巳) is a character and anti-villain from the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Double Drive. 1=''“Come, my key spirit! Pierce everything with your flames of anger! Summon! The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed!"'' - Kazuya Taiga's Catchphrase while summoning The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. |-| 2=''“Crushing wave! Inverse scroll of storm! Come, god of the blue depths of the ocean! Summon! Imagine Brave! Ocean Demon-God!”'' - Kazuya Taiga's Catchphrase while summoning Ocean Demon-God. |-| 3=''“Come forth now, flame donned in ultimate darkness! Dye the world black with infernal hellfire! Ultimate Summon! The Hellflame FourDemonLord Bram-Zand!"'' - Kazuya Taiga's Catchphrase while summoning The Hellflame FourDemonLord Bram-Zand. |-| 4=''"Come forth, storm that cuts through hell! Use that unparalleled strength to cover the world in blackness! Ultimate Summon! The Hellwind FourDemonLord Vandiel!"'' - Kazuya Taiga's Catchphrase while summoning The Hellwind FourDemonLord Vandiel. |-| 5=''“Now, it's the time to come fourth! The ultimate black overlord! Summon! The EvilGodKing Deathpeers!” (今こそ,いでよ! 究極の黒き覇王！召喚! 邪神皇デスピアズ！ ''Imakoso, ideyo! kyūkyoku no kuroki haō! Shōkan! Jashinō Desupiazu!) - Kazuya Taiga's Catchphrase while summoning The EvilGodKing Deathpeers. Appearance Kazuya has purple hair. He wears a black and orange jacket and light grey pants. After selling his soul to the Ultimates, he has purple markings besides his eyes. Personality Kazuya is serious. He is also a sore loser, claiming that Shunta's victory over him was just luck. Although he gets easily excited about battles, he believes that only winning has meaning. Biography Kazuya was given a Battle Spirits deck from his father, who told him to become stronger so they could have a match when he came back from a trip. When his father did not return for many years, this caused him to become obsessed with strength, thinking that this would bring his father back. His strength also made him many friends. Kazuya was one of the finalists in a Battle Spirits tournament, along with Shunta Mogami. During the finals, he lost to Shunta, putting him in second place. Because of this loss, the friends that he had before all left him. Later, he was called to the Spirits World by Tatsumi and Shishi, who planned to exploit his hatred and anger to put Shunta into a deeper state of despair. He was given The HorseTwelveGodKing Execeed, which Kazuya believed to be rightfully his. He was then told to battle against Kengou, who he defeated. Then, he found Shunta with the other heroes. Kazuya showed off Execeed to Shunta, who was shocked. The two then had a battle. Kazuya won after expressing his hatred for Shunta and destroying his Imagine Brave. Satisfied, Kazuya left Shunta, who was shocked by Kazuya's attitude. Satisfied, Kazuya tried to return to his own world. However, General Inui stopped him, who told him that he'd have to leave Execeed behind if he wanted to leave. This led to the two starting a battle, but they were interrupted by Sandrat, who informed them that Shunta, having obtained the TigerTwelveGodKing, challenged Kazuya to a rematch. Kazuya, planning to take the Tiger God-King as well, accepted. However, he ended up losing and suffering great injuries. Having lost Exeseed, Kazuya turned down Shunta's invitation to their group and grudgingly trudged away. Due to his injuries, Kazuya eventually collapsed in a desert and was found by Shishi. She brought him back to Tatsumi's castle and treated him. When he woke up, Shishi directed him towards a new Soul Spot. There, he was able to obtain Ocean Demon-God, although disappointed that it wasn't a 12 God-King card instead. He also met Yoku Albatrosa, who arrived there after Kazuya obtained the card. Calling him Shunta's extra, Kazuya challenges Yoku, planning to take his God-King. Kazuya lost, and Yoku claims that he was unable to defeat Shunta because he was the one who was chosen by Execeed. After being mocked by Inui and Kabuto, he decided to challenge Tatsumi to a battle, in order to prove his strength. He lost easily, enraging him further. Because of this, Shishi told him of a forbidden power that surpassed those of the 12 God-Kings and led him to another world. The beings that inhabited that world tell him that they possess an ultimate power that humans cannot obtain. Realizing that this power was an Ultimate, he convinced them to give him it after he explained his desperate need to become stronger. In the end, Kazuya traded his soul in order to obtain the power of Ultimates. Shishi explains to Tatsumi that, with Kazuya's new power, they will be able to easily obtain the 12 God-Kings. Kazuya confirms this, explaining how his Ultimates are a forbidden power that surpasses even the 12 God-Kings. Offended, Inui challenges him to a battle. During the battle, Kazuya shocks everyone by unleashing the Soul Drive of Bram-Zand, and easily crushes Inui. By the rule of the battle, Kazuya was to obtain Inui's Calamity-Boar. However, he declared it useless and gave it back. After Tatsumi was defeated, Kazuya appeared to challenge Shunta to a match, betting on the remaining and Shunta's God-Kings. During the battle, Bram-Zand was destroyed before Kazuya was able to activate Soul Drive, but Kazuya was able to use the Soul Drive of a new Ultimate, The Hellwind FourDemonLord Vandiel, to win. Kazuya was happy to get his revenge, but he still left feeling unsatisfied. Deck Kazuya is shown to have five decks in total. One of them is a hybrid deck of blue and green, while another is a pure red deck. Additionally, after trading his soul to the Ultimates, he obtains an Ultimate deck. The contents of his other two decks are unknown. Blue/Green Hybrid Deck Red Deck Ultimate Deck Battle Stats Trivia * Kazuya's Ultimate deck is likely to be rival to the protagonists of Double Drive, Shunta Mogami and Yoku Albatrosa, since the deck use the colors red and green, the same colors used by the protagonists. Appearances Battle Spirits Double Drive (anime) Battle Spirits Double Drive (manga) Gallery should've had a different form when he used ocean dg.png|Battle Armor Category:Battle Spirits Double Drive characters Category:Male characters Category:Green card battlers Category:Blue card battlers Category:Red card battlers Category:Antagonist